


Beautifully Broken

by Letterlite



Series: Beautifully Broken [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterlite/pseuds/Letterlite
Summary: Chloe was already reeling over learning that she was about to lose her best friend Max, who was moving away to Seattle. It made her sad, but it wasn't going to break her spirit. The two were already making plans to stay in touch. Max was already thinking about how she was going to write to Chloe on a weekly basis. The two tried to make the best of a bad situation, taking one last day to escape into a fantasy pirate world. It turned out to be the end of their childhood, in more ways than one.





	Beautifully Broken

Molded by pain and misfortune from the very beginning. Chloe Price decides she want nothing to do with people nor anything to do with romance. Although content with her unsocial, boring, loveless existence, her lifestyle is challenged after she met the amazing Rachel Amber.

Is it true?

That experience life through the eyes of a child  
Then we will be able to see all the magic and wonder the world has to offer  
But.. 

I don’t remember seeing anything magical when I was a child.  
That was when it all began  
The pain

Max left me. She never replies. She just disappeared.

He was gone. I lost more than my father. I lost my biggest supporter. I lost the one person who would stick up for me above anyone else.

Did I do something wrong?

My mother swore that we’d be together forever. In the end she couldn’t do anything. That was the only time I had seen her so powerless. She insisted that it wasn’t, but I couldn’t help but wonder…  
..Was I a bad kid? Was it my fault? That they left.

“You’re gonna be fine. Be strong.” My mother told me.

So I started telling myself everything is going to be okay. I’m going to be happy again. But why is everyone being so cold to me? Please. Just tell me why. Why are they doing this to me? What have I done wrong to be treated like this? I wanted to make friends but they all pushed me away because of my poor clothes and poor family background. What went wrong? Why won’t anybody tell me? They tell me to go away. They write on my desk, throw papers at me.. They tell me nobody wants me here. Not here. Not anywhere. Stay strong, I just tell myself. As they call me terrible names. Don’t let them weaken you with their words. Stay strong. Even when they judge you. Stay strong. I just tell myself. As their backs face towards me. Stay strong. As they walk away from me. How long can I keep this up? It’s getting harder to hide the pain. It feels like I’m suffocating. I don’t care about happiness anymore. I just want to feel okay again. 

“Okay” is all I need


End file.
